Fatal Attraction
by delusionallyinlove04
Summary: When the bloody gorgeous asshole busboy from the other night surprisingly attends your new school, what would you do? And not to add he flashes a pair of red eyes at you, leaving you to slowly uncover the hidden the truth *You will not need to watch Teen Wolf to understand*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hii there! I don't want to bore you with an extensively long boring note but basically sorry for the sucky summary, i promise the story will be much better! Well that's if for now lovelies XO**

••  
PROLOGUE

_Dear Diary, _

_Summer, it was finally coming to end. Most kids are usually deprived from any happiness coming to this realization but I was quite excited to start the new school year. Well not exactly, I just want new faces, and topics, the past is the past and I need to move forward and keeping on moving. Most people would say that leaving your friends and family behind would cause more depression to Matty and I, but we needed a new start, a new life that would be filled with happiness and good memories of good times, not the bad ones that lived in the past. Besides, living with Aunt Jen wasn't so bad after all, I've actually grown so much closer to her over these past few weeks and even made an acquaintance, I would say? It was the librarian, but at least it's someone new. Well tomorrow is the big day, first day of junior year; I'm curious to see what exciting adventure will hit me this year, or if any at all, I'm just r-_

"Excuse me?"

My mouth opened widely as I gasped from slight fear, the black inked pen falling to the ground. Standing in front of me was the bus boy of the coffee shoppe, he had the mop gripped inside his fingers while the bucket of warm water rested at his shoes.

"You know we are closed already" Turning his face away from mine, he began to mutter something quickly as if he was annoyed," we've been for nearly half an hour"

His stern tone got me a bit annoyed as well, and not to add to his body language. Walking closer towards me, he looked down at the diary beneath my fingers, I always felt awkward when people knew I was writing something, much less my feelings in a diary.

"Can't you write at home or something?"

"You could be a bit more polite, don't you think"

Tying the silk strings into a bow, I packed away my diary and other important things before stepping centimeters away from the bus boys body, the steaming coffee in my fingers.

"I've been stuck here for an extra thirty minutes and you know I like to go out, I don't sit at coffee shops and pour my feelings out into a stupid book"

My hand seemed to lift itself up to his face, slapping it right across causing the mop of curls to swoosh to one side to another. The sinister-like grin and chuckle made me confirm he was only just trying to push my buttons now, and I wasn't going to allow him any further satisfaction, it's best to stay away from people like him, they bring out the worst in a person, but then again what's wrong with having a little fun.

"That's all a slap?"

"You want more? How about I give you something to actually clean"

Opening the lid of latte, I spilled it all around our immediate area, the latte slipping into cracks on the wooden floor, messing up the once clean ground. Tossing the cup on the ground, I sinisterly grinned back, his face in awe while he held back a grin and chuckle.

"Have a nice night cleaning"

Grasping onto the purses handle, I could hear the low mumbling of a deep husky voice cursing under his breath, making me grin as I exited out the coffee shoppe.

CHAPTER ONE

I stared at my myself intently in the mirror, fingers fiddling with the collar of my leather jacket as I fixed my hair around. Turning my body from different angles, I began to make sure the outfit looked fine, and not weird. The first day of school is usually a very pretentious day but when starting a new school it's even more anticipating and frightening due to the lack of knowing people and well you're the new kid so all eyes are on you. I bit my lips awkwardly while taking one last glance in the mirror when a knock came from the wooden door, I jumped in embarrassment as Aunt Jen walked in with a comforting smile.

"Kara you look amazing okay? So stop freaking out and go make friends"

Jen and I both chuckled while moving closer for a tight embrace. I guess I was excited for today, but lets just hope for the best.

"Alright, I should get going then"

Swinging my keys around, I have Jen one last hug before skipping down the steps, calling out for Matty to meet me in the car. To my surprise he was in the kitchen, packing up his lunch bag hurriedly before meeting at the door, yelling a goodbye to Aunt Jen.

Turning on the Ignition, I looked back before pulling out. My friend always joked at how paranoid I was to be in cars but the didn't understand what it is like to be in a deadly accident and only you survive.

My fingers trailed onto the keypad of the vehicle, pressing the radio button while searching for the right channel. I found myself singing along to the words of an MGMT song, matty always laughed at my singing, I mean it couldn't be that bad. Pulling up to the new school, I drove by slowly until finding an empty parking spot. Swerving into the empty space, I turned off the ignition and stepped out, tossing my keys into the black fringed hobo bag.

Sighing, I met up with Matty when we both looked at each other with a fake smile. Everyone was huddled in large groups conversing how their summer was or what the latest gossip was while we both felt like two ducks in a sea of fish.

"Remember what aunt Jen said?"

"New Start, New life" we both repeated simultaneously, I smiled slightly while clutching onto his arm but he quickly rejected it and gave me a look. I laughed at his too cool attitude but then joined him at his side once more, walking down the main path into the building. I felt as if the whole worlds eyes were on us, people would stop their conversations temporarily just to see who the new-bees were. Biting my lip nervously, I began to walk faster only to find myself nearly tripping in front of new former classmates.

The feeling of someone's arm clutching onto mine made me jerk a little, it wasn't Matty.

"Just ignore them"

An unfamiliar girly tone whispered into my ear as I glanced to my side, a sweet smile was glancing back at me. Once inside the building, Matty had ditched me for the principals office while this sweet girl pulled me aside near the lockers.

"I'm Katherine, but you can call me Kat"

"Oh uhm Kara, Kara Swans"

"So did you just move here?"

"Uhm yeah, I came from New York"

"Ah, that's where the accents from"

I smiled embarrassedly at her comment, my new yorker accent made me stick out even more like a sore thumb.

"Well yeah," we both giggled childly while I scanned the hallway, it was weird not knowing anyone,"Kat do you mind showing me where locker 2194 is"

"Of course it's just beside mine"

The petite chocolate colored haired girl wrapped her arm around mine, guiding us towards the lockers. Although we just met, it felt as if I had known her from before, like when two friends get split up and then one day suddenly bump into each other. It felt nice to at least know one person, she began to tell me all about her friends and how they are going to love to meet me and about all the creepy and not creepy teachers, apparently Mr. Fritz was the head creep and to my luck he was my first class.

Scrambling through my stack of papers, I began to search for the locker combination when a group of girls nearly attacked Kat, making me awkwardly stand beside her while fiddling with the lock.

"Samara & Janelle meet Kara she's new here"

Exchanging kind smiles, the gorgeous blondes introduced themselves while I went I extend my hand out but they pulled me in for a friendly hug. It was nice to know kind people still existed in the world, much less in the world of high school. Placing a strand of hair behind my ear, I started to organize my locker with the help of the kind girls, they told me what I needed and didn't which made things a lot more easier.

"So Kara are you from here, or did you move from somewhere else"

"Well I'm originally from New York but ever since my parents passed I moved here to Virginia with my aunt and younger brother"

Their faces grew with sympathy as I regretted ever saying my parents were dead, I didn't want people to treat me differently, I'm human just like everyone else.

"I'm sorry to her that Kara"

They all looked at me as if I was going to break down in tears, but I had trained myself to be strong enough.

"Thanks guys, but don't worry I'm fine"

They all began to smile once more, continuing on with the questions as we walked to first period. I still felt awkward around them, sure they were sweet but I just met them and it takes a lot for me to open up to someone.

"Take a seat students"

The male teacher began to clap his hands to get everyone's attention, as if the bell wasn't enough of a cue. While everyone got their seats, I could hear the chalk gliding along the blackboard as he wrote out something, I began to mutter to myself "Mr. Fritz" while taking out a notebook and pen, like everyone else.

"Welcome back students" He seemed enthusiastic but the poor guy just got blank stares back at him," Is there anyone new this year?"

The question I dreaded but I knew I had too answer, if I didn't do it then Fritz would most likely do it for me. Raising my hand up slowly, I bit lip nervously as Fritz's eyes came to view of me. Everyone looked back at me, I wanted to sink into my chair and never crawl out.

"Why don't you come up, say your name, and tell us where you are from"

Seriously?

My legs shakily began to stand upright, my voice cracked slightly before I cleared my throat.

"Uhm Hi, my name is Kara Swans and I'm from New York"

I stood awkwardly in the cold room, I was getting all kinds of looks. Mr. Fritz granted me my chance to return to my seat, I walked back not too slow but not to fast, the looks continuing.

Taking advantage of my walk to the back of the classroom, I began to scan the room until a slightly familiar face was grinning at me. It was him, the busboy from the coffee shoppe. His grin swept from ear to ear, those piercing green gems already looking me up and down. The sudden cut of silence from Mr. Fritz's voice made everyone's attention turn to him, giving me the chance to sit down without messing up like an awkward freak.

"Boys, I know she's a pretty girl but respect the lady"

I felt my cheeks turn red, no one has ever looked at me, it's weird to hear something like that.

"Well we can still look, right Fritz"

My cheeks were practically burning until the raspy, husky voice became more and more familiar as I repeated this moment over and over in mind, turning round my stomach churned in annoyance. Sitting in the back corner of the classroom, was him the busboy stretched out on the chair as if it was a sofa at home, all the boys cooed at him while Fritz stayed silent.

Biting his lip, he stared at me lustfully. The feeling of being stared at by nearly every male in the room was getting uncomfortable, not to mention the creepy teacher has already complimented me.

"Mr. Fritz?"

"Yes, Kara?"

"May I use the restroom"

"Of course"

Responding with a sweet smile, I took hold of my bag and stepped out quickly, finding myself lost not knowing where the rest room was. Since going back inside and interrupting a lesson would be quite unnecessary, i just decided to look around until I bumped into one, I had to at some point.

Nearly halfway down the hallway, the sound of Mr. Fritz classroom door opening made me turn around to see who was there but an empty space made me furrow my eyes in confusion. Shrugging my shoulders, I turned back round to bump into a strong chest, a deep chuckle vibrating from it.

"I know you from somewhere Kara"

"Yeah, you're the asshole busboy"

"Oh yeah, you're the girl that got me fired if I clearly remember it"

"Well good you deserved it, now can you please move out of my way"

"Ouch, that hurt; Kara come on, you can't live on a grunge forever"

"I can't,..but I don't have to necessarily want to be acquainted with you"

"Well what is the not to love about me"

"Hm lets see, you're an asshole"

"Alright, alright keep it coming"

An awkward silence filled the space between us, I really had nothing else to say

"Oh wait does little Kara have nothing else to say"

He grinned at me sinisterly yet with a touch of lust, his body pressed against mine has his lips came to my ear, planting a gentle kiss. My body froze in place as he moved back up, faces centimeters apart. My eyes stared into his intently when suddenly his pupils changed to blood red, causing me to gasp loudly in suspicion.

"Isaac your trip to the water fountain doesn't take this long"

Fritz old crabby voice echoed throughout the narrow white hallway painted with lockers, my body was still frozen while his eyes continued to shine bright red, his index finger moved up to his lips while he began to pout them, waking back to the classroom.

What the hell just happened?

**A/N hii guys! So what did you think of chapter one? Please give me feedback on what you think of the story or if I  
Should continue it, your opinions matter a lot to me! XO DelusionallyInLove04**


	2. Chapter 2

The plastic maroon colored trays slammed against the clean wooden table, the consistent chatter continuing from before. My mind was still out of it, what had happened early with Isaac really seemed to intrigue me, well a little too much. I would completely zone out from reality, just trying to piece together any logical explanation that's humanly possible but nothing ever made sense. And of course, the asshole himself went MIA since then.

"And you Kara?"

"What, what?"

"The party tonight? Haven't you been paying attention?"

"Oh, uhm, yeah I can go"

"Good so.."

Turning away from me, Samara continued talking to the rest of the group while I draped the lettuce in the plastic reciprocal with salad dressing. Shaking it vigorously, the tall lean figure of a familiar man caught my eye, a gasp nearly getting stuck in my throat. Placing down the salad, I excused myself discreetly before pacing over until I lost him once more. Clipping my fingers onto his leather jacket, I simply dragged him away until I saw the safest place to talk, the feeling of him sinisterly grinning irked me. Pulling both our bodies into a storage closet, I locked the door behind us before pulling the string to turn on the dim light.

His body was leaned against the badly cemented wall, foot kicked up while he grinned at me cockily. I could almost imagine what he thinks I pulled him in for, a quickie? Yeah, no boy.

"We could've waited after school you know"

"You're disgusting Isaac,"

"I think we all know you crave me, ever since that day at the coffee shoppe"

Well, I did kinda think of him.

"Isaac, dear, you are sadly mistaken"

"Well then, why the hell am I here"

Pulling his hand away from the door knob, he chuckled deeply.

"Wait! How did you do that"

"Do what"

"Your eyes"

He scoffed while positioning himself back to where he was before, his head rolling back in annoyance.

"Your tormenting yourself over this"

"No, I just want to know"

"Kara just quit the lying, I know you thought about me and I know you haven't even been paying attention half of the day over my eyes"

How did he know all this, I couldn't deny it any longer, he some how knew everything, it's like he's some sort of supernatural human.

"Isaac-"

Placing his palms on my waist gentle, he lowered his lips down to where he previously kissed gently, but this time I could a quick sting before he came up, faces centimeters apart. My heart was going to nearly pump out of chest as the seconds grew, i felt hopeless. He could easily over power me, any rejection I tried to show due to his knowledge of my slight 'feelings' for him could easily contradict myself.

Flashing his red gleaming eyes at me, I gasped silently while starring at them, they were frightening yet so mystically beautiful if you looked at them carefully. Spurts of his crystal blue eyes shown through the rich bloody red coloring, it was a spectrum.

Stepping away from me and smirking once more, Isaac had stepped out of the closet, leaving me to myself. Flickering off the dim light, I stepped out as well, heading back to the lunch room.

"Hi guys, I'm back"

"Oh my gosh Kara! What happened?!"

They all stared intently at my neck, Kat's finger moving away the collar of leather jacket. Everyone had gasped, eyebrows furrowed, I didn't even know myself what happened to me but one thing I knew could've caused it was one person. My dearest Isaac Lahey.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Look!"

Handing me her miniature makeup mirror, Samara stared intently while I tried to find what was so gruesome on my neck. Boom, the treasure was discovered. Two marks on my neck almost as if I was pierced by canines. I looked up and around the room until my eyes planted on him, a grin so wide and sinister-like, it made my stomach churn.

**A/N hii guys so what did you think? Please remember to give me some feedback, I would really appreciate it! (: XO DelusionallyInLove04**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for an misspellings or incorrect grammar, trying to get better! **

Stumbling into the hallway corridor, I shook the umbrella roughly until the excess water droplets shock off enough. Sighing, I shut door gently before stomping upstairs, the wet clothing sticking onto my misty skin like gum on hair. Closing the bedroom door behind me, I tossed my bag on the ground and walked to the large mirror. Fingers applying slightly pressure onto the two scars, my teeth gritted as I winced in slight pain. All I could think of what had Isaac done to me?

Unable to think of a logical explanation, I sighed while planting my behind on the white bed sheets, kicking off my shoes. Walking into the bathroom, again I peered intently at the mark, it had this spell on me that I had to explore it. Knowing I couldn't do much, I tried to ignore as much as could while undressing myself, opening the shower curtain. Fingers grasping the steal handle, I shifted the handle towards the warm water, allowing it to cascade down.

Opening the shampoo bottle, I poured out a handful before beginning to scrub around my hair vigorously. The sound of shuffling feet caught my attention. Finishing off my shower quickly, I shut off the water before stepping out, wrapping myself in a warm white towel.

"Hello?"

Peeking out the bathroom door, I scanned my bedroom but no one was around. Stepping out once more I again scanned the room, instantly becoming relieved when it was only Matty.

"Oh thank god it was only you"

"Why? Would anyone else be here"

"Ahm no, no I'm just-maybe there could be robber something.."

Shrugging his shoulder he then left my room while I regained my breath once more. Walking to the main door and closing it behind me, I began Shuffling through my drawers. Pulling out a nude colored set, I stripped off the towel and slipped on my undies and bra, a set of black leggings and a hoodie following.

Walking over to my bedside table, I pulled out my small diary and set myself on the usual spot. I loved having the bay window in my room, sitting on the small cushion and looking out the window seemed so boring to people but it was relaxing for me, it was where I wanted to be alone when I needed to be alone.

Clicking the pen, I tested the black ink on a scratch paper before starting.

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, I survived the first day. The people were kind and treated me normal, no sympathy, which is what I preferred. I made some friends and re-encountered with that attractive busboy from that night at the coffee shoppe. Turns out, we have World History, Chemistry, and Bio together but I never saw him the rest of the day after lunch, leaving me with unanswered questions. He was something, something that was inhuman that had the capacity to appear as one, but I just had to find out, I had too. He has the ability to read my mind and tell if I'm lying or not, but the strangest was his ability to change eye colors, from crystal blue to bloody red. My mind has been cluttered all day with him, he's been able to invade my mind, making me wander off into space thinking and trying to make logical sense of what he was. I guess you could say my first day was interesting, but I liked that, I was in for an adventure, one I craved to get my mind off other things._

_XO, Kara_

Closing the small book, I sighed beginning to think of Isaac again. His usual smirk and curly locks were pictured in my mind. As much as I told myself to be uninterested in him, the more I think of him, the more I have a feel for him. I couldn't understand why, he had a dirty mind and cocky attitude but his mysterious and badass attitude caught my attention. It's always been my thing, I guess, to be attracted to a 'bad boy' even though I knew it would end in a Fatal Attraction, but maybe what I wanted was a Fatal Attraction to get my mind off my parents.

Biting my lip nervously, I watched as the rain feel down heavily before placing my diary back in it's place. Pulling out of my cellphone, I scanned my contact list for Kat pressing new message.

New Message:  
Hi Kat! Is the party still on at the lake?

1 New Message: Kat  
Of course silly! It's inside the lake house cabin, pick up at 7 (hour away)

New Message:  
Alright, see you then!

Checking the time, I realized it was going to be 6:30. Putting my phone to charge, I quickly shuffled my feet towards the closet, pulling out all sorts of options. What do I wear to these parties? I didn't want to ask the girls because what if it was bad to do so. Groaning I continued to make more outfits when a quiet knock came from my bedroom door. Aunt Jen walked in quietly, a plate of freshly baked sugar cookies in her hand.

"Hey how was school?"

"Good," stuffing my mouth a handful of a broken cookie,"...And interesting"

"Did you Make friends, meet guys?"

"Yeah, I met these sweet girls Samara, Kat, and Janelle"

"Good, and guys?"

"Yeah.."

"Your suspicious tone is just making me curious"

Stepping closer to me, I took more cookies into my hand stuffing them in my mouth to avoid answering the question.

"No! You will eat after you answer"

"Ugh fine, yes I met this guy Isaac, he's..interesting"

"Are you going out on a date with him tonight"

Pointing out the several clothing selections on my bed, I began to think how a night, alone with him, would go.

"No there's this party at the lake house tonight, the girls are picking me up at 7"

"Okay, just be home at a reasonable time and remember to be safe, you call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Yes, promise"

Both giggling, I gave Jen a tight hug before returning to my chaotic self. So many options and such little time.

"I would go with this one,"

Pointing at the tight mini black dress with the sheer lining neckline and the denim jacket, she grinned before walking out the room. Trying on the outfit, I decided it wasn't bad at all and began to scan through my shoes before picking high heeled ankle boots.

Walking into the bathroom, I shuffled through my drawers until I found the makeup kit in the bottom cabinet, pulling it out quickly. Slapping on some concealer and foundation, I smudged it all around of my face until it was a balance. To be honest, I didn't really need heavy makeup to cover up my skin, I genuinely had good skin, like my mom. Pumping the mascara tube several times, I began to brush my lashes, elongating and darkening them. And lastly were my lips, deciding on a rich red color, I swiped the red stick all around my lips before making the 'pop' sound to equal out the color.

Checking the time it was 6:58 when I had finalized my makeup look realizing my hair was still in a messy bun. Untying the band, I cringed at the thought of how messy it could be and the lack of time I had to fix it. But, surprisingly, it looked pretty, my usually straight hair had twirled itself, making small curls at the end of the long strands. Standing in front of the mirror, I made my final stamp of approval before a loud car honk echoed into my room. Catching grip of my fringed black hobo bag, I swung it onto my shoulder while unplugging my phone from the charger. I yelled a goodbye to Jen while skipping down the steps carefully, thinking of what could happen tonight.

Kat's fingers gripped onto the keys, shutting the engine off while Janelle continued her story of this guy she met while on vacation in Miami. If there was one thing I knew for sure about these girls was that they always had a story to tell. While walking through the hoards of (already) drunk people, I found myself nearly tripping over the uneven ground. With leaves, badly cemented flooring, and a small rocks to walk over, it was a miracle I hadn't fallen yet.

Arriving at the cabin entrance, Kat pulled me along with her to the bar where she ordered drinks for us. I wasn't really much of a drinker but I had one every once and a while. The bar tender placing a white tray with four glass cups on it, Kat quickly said thank you before turning to me with a grin, handing me one of the four cups.

"Cheers to a good night"

Slashing our mini glass cups together, we quickly took the shots, Kat yelled a 'woo' after, before grabbing the second cup, handing me one as well.

"Ready for two?"

"Bring it"

"Woo"

Both grinning, we interlocked arms while taking the quick shot once more, laughing after due to the spillage on our chins. After Licking off the tequila from my chin, Kat and I began to walk around while I scanned the room. Perfect strangers were grinding on each other, while some were lip locking intensively while walking upstairs wobbly. I had to chuckle at my self whenever I was around drunk people, they did the most idiotic things, but they made the best memories.

Realizing I left my phone in Kat's car, I silently cursed under my breath before tapping her on the shoulder.

"Hey kat, I left my phone in your car, can you open it"

"Yeah, the code is 77124"

Smiling at her, I began to rummage through the massive crowds of people, occasionally being dragged in and having to dance my way out until I finally was out of the steamy cabin. Nearly falling, once again, I finally made it to the car, the sound of silence seemed so peaceful.

Unlocking the car with the code, I opened the door and began to rummage through all our things, looking for the crappy blackberry. Sighing in relief, I grasped the phone in my hand and stepped out, closing the door behind me when a hand wrapped itself around my mouth.

I felt my body being dragged away from civilization as I tried to murmur a yell but it seemed like I was the only person in the world. Pain began to strike from the spot where the two pierced markings where, the pain was becoming unbearable as I furthered away from the party even more. I felt hopeless, I knew my strength was no equal fair to a mans, I would seem idiotic if I tried to fight back, it was no use.

Shutting my eyes closed, the sound of a growl echoed into my ear, making my heart pump out of my chest. My body quickly dropped to floor like a rag doll while I crawled away as fast as possible. Turning back round, I gasped loudly at the bloody sight. There lied an unconscious man with another statued over him.

My fingers found themselves over my mouth as I cried lightly, nails long, animal like and red eyed he peered down at the man sinisterly. Opening his mouth, two fangs instantly became visible as he growled at the man, my body too frozen to move.

Looking in my direction, my breath got caught in my throat as I realized who the wolf like beast was.

Isaac.

My teeth gritted as the stinging sensation traveled all throughout my body, fingers digging into Isaac's collar bones. Things were awkward between us, I don't know when, how to start the topic of what happened nearly an hour ago. Isaac seemed just as afraid to talk, like if it was a touchy subject but my insides were eating me up slowly if I didn't question sooner or later. Drenching the wash cloth with warm water, Isaac lowered it to my knees where he gently patted them, cleaning up the scrapes.

"Isaac what is this and why did it start to exude pain when I was taken"

Setting the wash cloth down, his crystal blues looked into mine intently while he bite his lip nervously.

"I-I marked you, it's so that whenever you're in danger I know exactly where you are."

"Isaac what are you, don't sugar coat things just tell me what you are right now"

"I-I'm a werewolf" He looked up at me as if he murdered someone, eyes so weary and tender.

**A/N hii guys so what did you think? Don't be shy and give me some feed back I would really appreciate it loves! XO DelusionallyInLove04**


	4. Chapter 4

**Doubled checked for any misspellings or incorrect grammar, but sorry again if I missed any! XO**

Kara

"A Werewolf?"

Sighing he moved to my side and looked away, his head bowing down as if he was in disappointment.

I stayed silent, not in shock or fear, I just had no words. He seemed upset, like he had no choice to be one. My fingers shifted gently over to his, my thumb rubbing circles over his palm when he moved back in front of me, palms resting on my waist.

"Aren't you scared"

"Why should I?"

"Because Kara, if I didn't care about you as much as I do, I could tear you up into pieces in a matter of seconds"

"But Isaac-"

"Kara don't you get it, I only marked you so I could protect you from other things out there, more powerful"

"Like what?"

The sound of someone clearing their throat spooked us both, interrupting our heated conversation. My cheeks became red in embarrassment while Isaac on the other hand seemed flustered and upset that this persons presence was here. It was man, perhaps a year or two older than Isaac, my guess was that he was his brother.

"Example A" pointing at the attractive guy in the doorway, I shyly smiled at him before returning my attention to Isaac.

"Isaac, I didn't know we had company, or shall I say beautiful company?"

Grasping my hand in his, he lifted my small hand to his lips were he gently pressed his full pink lips to my fingers, a smirk playing on his face. I could see Isaac building up with anger as he stared at whomever he was sinisterly.

"Kara meet my darling brother Damon"

Emphasizing the 'darling', I smiled at Damon while he grinned back at me, did their parents have good jeans.

"Pleasure to meet you, Kara"

"As well, Damon"

My heart began to race rapidly as Damon's intense stare increased on me, he had the same eyes as Isaac but his seemed more intriguing, or more powerfully controlling. The icy crystal blue have you a chill, like I was in the middle of a blizzard with no protection from the cold. His hair, jet black, was messily combed around, as if he had just gotten out of bed. I had to admit he was quite the charmer.

"Well I better get going," Jumping off the counter top, I sighed once my feet meet the ground, beginning to pace away from the two males when I stepped back and turned round, facing Isaac,"I'll see you tomorrow at school"

"See you"

Shyly smiling to each other, I exited the Victorian style home. I never realized how grand it actually was, it was like a typical 1800's home, well that's the vibe you would perceive when walking through the grand wooden doors. Realizing I had no car with me, I quickly texted Jen while making my way towards civilization, the vast darkness and mysterious tension in the air giving me a spine chilling eerie sensation.

Isaac

"So who's was that pretty little girl"

Pouring some scotch into a glass cup, Damon grinned sinisterly at me while I clenched my jawline, knowing his ability to irk me.

"Damon don't touch her"

"I never said I would, but you've given me an excellent idea"

"I mean it Damon, don't you dare touch her"

"Why shouldn't I?" My silence filled the vast home, I didn't want Damon to know I actually felt something for someone,"Oh I know, I know because you love her"

Cooing at me, he puckered his lips while scoffing at me, thank god I had at least some control over me.

"Damon why are you even back here?"

"Oh little bro," wrapping his heavy around my neck, he took one last sip of his scotch before slamming the cup down on the wooden trap,"You clearly don't know me yet, after such a long time."

Releasing his grip on me, he began to pace up the grand staircase when he turned round, his eyebrows lifted while he stared sinisterly at me,"But if you insist, I'm just doing my usual"

"Damon! You can't do this! It's been quiet here"

"So what? A few animal attacks here and there"

"Simultaneously when you come back to town"

"Uh yeah"

"People are going to find out"

"So what, it's about time people realize a supernatural world does exists, now shut up and leave me alone, this conversation is boring me"

And there he was, the dark angel itself cockily stammered up the wooden staircase planning his first attack.

Kara

"Kara what happened to you last night? I didn't see you at all after we got there"

"Oh yeah, uhm I felt a little sick and I called for a ride"

"Oh, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," scanning the massive open court yard, Isaac's tall, lean figure caught my eye making me stop In place,"Hey uhm guys I'll meet up with you later?"

"Alright, bye"

Shyly smiling at them, my feet began to walk towards him. It amazed me how someone could keep such a dark secret within them, how he could shape-shift in such an instant, much less act if nothing was wrong with him. Pushing a strand of hair behind my ear, I bit my lip nervously as my presence neared his. His body was surrounded by other males, all of them had lacrosse gear in hand and jerseys swung over their shoulders.

Clearing my throat, all the males quickly silenced themselves and cooed at Isaac, as in praise. Isaac cockily smiled at them before motioning for them to leave us, my heart racing rapidly.

"Can we talk-about last night"

Sighing he pulled me to the back of the school, where it seemed like no one would/ or could be listening.

"Speak"

"Okay, so uhm can you just explain, everything?"

"Kara there's nothing explain, vampires, werewolves, all that exists"

"Okay I get that but-"

Isaac's large hand placed itself over mine as my pulled me to his chest. My surroundings quickly changed, no longer were we in the open woods but under a dingy stair case with tons of boxes covering any glimpse of our bodies. My body was entwined in Isaac's long legs, his palm still covering my mouth has I tried to calm my heart rate but it just kept increasing.

"There's another,"

Uncovering my much and allowing me to stand up, I looked confusedly at him while he scanned the endless trees covered by a mysterious grey colored fog.

"Another what?"

"Wolf"

Isaac's eyes flashed bloody red while I shuffled my body closer to his, pushing myself to his immediate side while he continued to look around, my heart beating rapidly once more.

"Come on, I think _it's_ gone"

Pulling me by my elbow, I walked away with Isaac towards the school, my focus still on the eerie woods. I felt the same irky vibe as when I first met Isaac, that overpowering sensation consuming me inside and out.

"You okay?"

"Uh yeah, yeah I'll see you later"

Leaving Isaac's presence, I walked through the long hallways, groups of people huddled together by their lockers. Arriving at mine, Kat was still there while Samara and Janelle were walking over to her, giggling as usual. Flickering with the numbers, my locker finally opened and a small note fall down rapidly.

Luckily no one noticed so I quickly crouched down and picked up the small piece of paper, my fingers hesitating whether or not I should read the scribbled inked on it.

Lifting the flap, I took a deep breath before opening my eyes to read the note, my heart race increasing.

_I'm coming for you, Kara._

_ -K_

I felt my breath being caught in my throat as my palm found itself over my adjacent mouth. The only person I could think of was Isaac at the moment but with my luck, the school bell rang loudly. Cursing under my breath, I stuffed the small paper into my bag while slamming my locker.

"Kara you alright?"

"Oh uhm yeah, just lost my grip a little"

Grasping my wrist in her grip, Kat pulled me to her side while we all walked into Mr. Fritz classroom, the usual thumping sound of chalk hitting the black board. Eyeing Isaac, we both stared at each other intently when I remembered he could hear me from afar.

"Isaac when I ask to use the restroom, ask to leave the classroom as well"

Making myself as least noticeable as possible, I turned round to him, his head nodded in agreement as I stuffed the note into my jean pocket, pulling out my textbook and opening to page 57.

"Mr. Fritz, may I use the restroom?"

"Of course,"

Stepping out of my seat, I quickly glanced at Isaac as he scrunched up a piece of paper into a ball. Closing the door behind me, I could hear the class burst out into laughter and an immediate yell.

Giggling silently, Isaac stepped out of the classroom, the usual smirk imprinted on his lips while he walked closer to me.

"What's up"

Handing him the note, he lifted the flap instantly and scanned the paper several times before looking up at me as if something terribly wrong was going to happen.

"What? What is it?"

"Klaus, he's returned"

**A/N hii guys! Sorry I didn't update sooner I was on vacation for a few days but anyways what did you think? Remember to please send me some feedback, it matters so much to me XO DelusionallyInLove04**


	5. Chapter 5

"So this Klaus dude is a hybrid"

My fingers fiddled through one of the thousands of books Isaac and Damon had set out, surprisingly Isaac didn't seem upset by Damon's presence. To be honest, Damon didn't seem that bad of a guy, he's just a flirty charmer, but it was most likely an act.

"Yes, one of the most powerful out there"

Isaac and Damon continued to lay out more historic books to my side, occasionally opening to a page for me to read. I never thought I would be reading about the mythical creatures, the ones people feared and woke up from nightmares, much less be associated with two them that I currently know about. What if there's more? Who else could be a vampire or werewolf? It was such a secret within people, you didn't who it could be, which was the most frightful part.

"Wait how come a Damon can walk in the daylight, aren't vampires supposed to burn in the sunlight" Jumping onto the wooden table, I crossed my legs and rested my elbows onto my thighs while my eyes scanned the endless amounts of words in books.

"We have rings, that's how Klaus can walk trough the daylight and he's also a wolf too"

Nodding my head, my focus returned to reading but it was difficult due to the language barrier, most of these books were written in European languages and sadly all I know is English. My phone began to vibrate under my thigh as I pulled it out realizing it was 5:30 and Aunt Jen had reminded me of 'family' dinner.

"Guys I'll be right back" leaving the book room, I found my way into what seemed as the living room, pressing the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Kara, where are you?! Everyone's here"

"Sorry Jen, I got held up at school there's this homecoming dance on Friday and Kat asked me to help her"

"It's fine, but c'mon hurry up"

"I will, I will"

Hanging up the phone quickly, I began to make my way back into the book room when a peculiar photograph caught my eye. There they were, the two boys with an older couple (the parents most likely). They hadn't changed much except Damon, he had curly locks like Isaac but other than that they had the same faces.

"Sorry guys but I gotta head out," Reaching down to grab my bag, I felt as if a million eyes were on me, making my cheeks become Rosie pink.

"I'll walk you out"

Nodding Isaac, I shyly smiled and waved at Damon as Isaac made his way over hurriedly. Placing his palm on my lower back, Isaac walked me throughout the massive home and out to my car, even opening the door for me.

"Look Kara, you call me if anything happens, alright?"

Biting my lower lip, my lips began to curve into a smile as my fingers pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. I could feel his eyes gazing down at me and the usual smirk imprinted on his lips.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow"

Looking up at him, I stepped into the driver seat while he shut the door stepping back slowly muttering 'tomorrow'. Turning on the engine, I hit the button for the radio as I pulled out slowly, Isaac's presence still in the driveway. I found it 'cute' that he walked me out, it was genuine and sweet as my mother use to say. Taking one last glance at him, I quickly sped off towards my house, unprepared for the earful I would receive from Jen after all our guests leave the dinner party.  
_

Shutting off the ignition, I stepped out and shoved the car keys into mr purse, slamming the door afterward. Sighing I began to step onto the steps to the porch when someone presence made me turn round. A man, about the age of Damon's with blond scruffy hair and bright green eyes stood in front of me. Dressed in a navy blue long sleeve snug shirt and a tight black jeans he stepped closer with a sinister-like grin.

"Who are you?"

"Don't you know, dear. I sent you a letter this morning, didn't you get it?"

Klaus.

My heart began to race rapidly when I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. The sound of a door knob rattling made us both look back, aunt Jen came out her tone instantly changing once she realized I wasn't alone.

"Kara...and company"

"Hi Jen"

"Is this the Isaac guy"

Looking to my left I didn't realize Klaus was immediately to my side, his finger applying pressure to my wrist as the seconds went by that I didn't answer.

"Uhm yeah, yeah I didn't know he would come here"

"Well darling, you must've forgotten that you invited me earlier"

Applying more pressure

"Of course, yes I just get so caught up"

"Oh well then, come in Isaac, it's a pleasure to meet you"

Walking in ahead of me, Jen pulled me aside into the stairway corridor while Klaus continued to walk in, but I knew he was listening in.

"Next time tell me it's you + 1"

Knowing I couldn't fully explain,at all, what was going on, I knew I needed to become an actress for the night. Leaving the corridor with Jen, I began to greet the familiar and introduce Klaus, as Isaac my 'Friend'.

Sitting all around the wooden table, we all munched on the food Jen prepared. Maybe if Klaus wasn't beside me, manipulating everything say, I would enjoy the evening more.

"Well I've had a wonderful evening getting to know Kara's family but sadly I must return to mine, thank you Jen the food was absolutely delicious"

Ugh. I nearly gaged after every word he spoke, but I just kept to myself and rolled my eyes continuously.

"Kara, why don't you walk your guest out"

Sending a shy smile to the group of people, I stood up slowly and joined Klaus at the door, shutting it behind me. I found myself praying the Hail Mary inside my head as the seconds went on, I was just waiting until he would attack.

"Kara, did your little boy toy, or shall I say boy toys, explain to you why I'm here"

Crossing my arms over my chest, I bit lip nervously as I nodded my head insinuating 'no'.

"Well let me just explain then," grasping my neck into his grip, he slammed me against the wall, as my heart raced rapidly,"I came to lift up the curse, and do you know how I have to do that"

"N-no"

"I need to kill you as part of it"

Slamming me harder against the wall, I began to cry hysterically as his grip hardened on my neck. Why me? Why am the chosen one?

"LET HER GO KLAUS"

Isaac came rushing over his eyes bloody red as my body quickly dropped to the floor like a rag doll. I felt my skin tearing off as I hit the floor, the aching pain already beginning.

"Oh look the boy toy comes to the rescue, too bad I was just heading out, nice to see you Isaac, your catching up to your brothers looks, say hello to Damon for me"

I watched as he disappeared into the thick fog that clothed the Forrest floor, that eerie feel traveling all around me.

"Hey you okay?"

Isaac's comforting touch was felt on my waist, his thumb ran circles on my exposed skin due to my scrunched up long sleeve top. Ruffling around my hair, Isaac helped me up as I tousled around before finding my balance.

"Uhm yeah, just my legs cut up a bit"

Lifting up the right side of my jeans, I looked down to the bloody mess that was dripping down my leg. The sight of blood always grossed me out, it scared me to be honest. Blood always meant something bad if you really think about it.

"We should get you cleaned up"

"Aunt Jen can't see me or the rest of the family to be exact"

"Can't you get in through somewhere else"

"The bay window in my bedroom, probably"

Looking up at the two story home, my feet wobbly trailed over to the side view of the house where half of my window was visible. Luckily there was a ladder but somehow Isaac insisted he didn't need a ladder.

"Kara hold on to me, tightly" wrapping my arms securely around him, Isaac jerked upward, landing at the flat roofing just below my window. Pushing the window upwards, Isaac first tip toed inside before gently getting me inside as well.

While closing the window silently, my feet lingered over to the door where my curiously decided to take over. The constant chattering from downstairs was an entertainment to me.

_"She's gotten so beautiful"  
"She's looks just like Anne"  
"And Jonah, your so big and handsome"  
"Ah these kids are so beautiful and good"_

I found myself smiling at the positive comments, it was rare that I was ever complimented. I wasn't anything special really, I had straight brown hair, dull green eyes, and a petite frame with a height of 5'7.

"Alright you ready"

Isaac husky voice brought me back to reality, I was just nearly attacked by a hybrid, my leg is all cut up, and I'm in contact with a werewolf and vampire. Good, eh?

Setting myself on my bathroom counter, Isaac began to gently clean up my wounds while he silently chuckled out loud.

"What?"

"Nothing's it's just, I'm always cleaning up your bloody messes"

"Well, I guess, I rather have you than someone else clean them"

Setting the wash cloth to my side, Isaac lifted himself off his knees and bent down to my eye level, knuckles resting on the counter as we gazed intently into each other. There was a silence between us, it wasn't awkward but pacifying. Shifting his head downward my fingers found themselves on his prominent jawline, lifting up his head. His crystal blue eyes never looked so precious and beautiful, it was like a sea of sapphire gems.

Biting my lip nervously, my thumb continued to draw invisible circles on Isaac's checkboxes, I had never had such a real moment with him, it was uncalled for and unimaginable.

I felt our foreheads press together while each others silent breathing could be heard in the loud silence. Both our eyes began to shut tightly while our heads moved in slow motion. Lips on lips, they moved in sync slow and gentle at first until we both became passionate. His large palms rested on my waist while my arms wrapped around the crook of his neck, twirling his curls in between my fingers tips.

My thoughts were still numb to what was happening, I promised myself to try to not fall harder for Isaac but my plan all came to an end when I felt the gentle touch of his lips.

**A/N hii guys, so what did you think? Please dont be shy and remember to give me some feedback and critique, your opinions matter so much to me! XO DelusionallyInLove04**


End file.
